


Work It Out

by FleetSparrow



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Apollo and Midnighter decide Dick needs some extra training.  Dick's only too happy to oblige.





	Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



Dick tugged at the ropes that were holding him to the beam, his wrists protesting against the rough cord. He flexed his ankles and relaxed them again, satisfied.

"OK, well, I think I'm fully well tied up, thanks," he said, testing the bonds one final time. "I'm ready for this training."

Midnighter walked around him, admiring Dick's form as he stretched from the beams hanging from the ceiling. “Any questions before we begin?”

“Yeah, just one. Remind me again why I had to be nude?”

“Imagine the scenario. You've been taken captive and stripped of your uniform. Now you're tied to a beam waiting to be tortured. Anything else?”

“No, I'm good.”

“I'd say you're excellent,” Midnighter said, giving Dick a pat on the bum. Dick craned his neck to look at him.

“I almost forgot,” Midnighter said. He pulled out a strip of cloth and wrapped it around Dick's eyes. “Hold still.” Dick shut his eyes and let Midnighter finish up.

“I'll be back in a bit,” Midnighter said, touching Dick's arm. A few moments later, the door shut.

Dick regulated his breathing, slowly inhaling and exhaling, testing the air around him. There was a charge in the air. Dick cocked his head, listening for every change in the room. All he could hear was his own breath. He wiggled his toes in the air, straining to reach the floor below him. He flexed his fingers, working at the bonds, testing their strength. Midnighter was good, but he wasn't Batman good. Dick could get out of these if he wanted to.

He hitched his breath and somewhere to his right, somebody exhaled.

“Midnighter,” Dick said, looking toward the other breath.

No answer.

“Alright, it's the silent treatment, then. I can deal with that.” Dick went back to working on the ropes.

Something touched his back, a finger maybe. Dick didn't react, just inhaled and exhaled as usual. It trailed up his spine -- definitely a finger, warm, too -- and back down. Dick kept breathing evenly.

A hot hand grabbed his penis and Dick jumped, his muscles tight. For a moment, Dick's mind went into a panic, his body trying to curl in on itself even as the beams held him open. He struggled against the ropes that held him and let out a short cry. The hand let him go and touched his hip. A warm kiss was planted on his shoulder.

“It's OK.”

Dick’s breath came back to him and slowly he relaxed. He sighed and leaned himself back against the hand behind him.

“Apollo.”

Two warm hands ran down his sides. “You're all right.”

Dick relaxed some more, the heat from Apollo’s hands relaxing his tight muscles. “You weren't supposed to guess who's here.”

“I like it better this way,” Dick said.

Apollo rubbed his hands over Dick's legs, up over his ass. “I'm supposed to be training you.”

“So train.”

Apollo ran a hand over Dick's chest. Dick hissed and writhed under his hands.

“You're supposed to be resisting.”

“I am resisting. I could be moaning.”

A second set of hands touched his hips. “You're hopeless, kid.”

Dick laughed. “I always have been.”

He couldn't see them, but he could imagine how the scene looked. Apollo behind him, Midnighter in front, Dick suspended in between them. His senses were heightened by the blindfold, especially his reactions to touch. There were chills every time their hands brushed over him, and when they met along his body, Dick shivered.

“Try to untie your wrists,” Midnighter said.

Dick started twisting his hands to reach the ropes. Apollo massaged Dick's glutes while Midnighter ran his hands up Dick's thighs.

“Focus,” Midnighter said. Dick bit his lip and tried not to squirm. His hands worked hard at the ropes on his wrists, tugging and scratching at his bonds.

Apollo suddenly was gone from behind Dick. The absence made Dick pause his escape attempts long enough for Midnighter to tighten the ropes.

"That'll cost you," he said.

Dick frowned and wiggled his hands, testing the new tightness. "You just like seeing me tied up, don't think I don't know."

Midnighter kissed Dick's pectoral. "You make a nice figure."

Dick squirmed, smiling. "I make a nicer one when I can see."

Something wet and cool ran down Dick's back and he hissed, arching his back away from the cold. A hot hand followed it, spreading it out across Dick's lower back. Dick groaned as the liquid dripped down towards his buttocks.

“Not a chance, Boy Wonder,” Apollo said, massaging Dick's lower back.

A large finger trailed the liquid down between his cheeks, rubbing small circles around his hole. Dick wriggled as much as he could, trying to get more contact. In front of him, Midnighter was kissing a line down his chest, getting lower and lower with each kiss. Dick groaned.

Midnighter cupped Dick's balls, massaging them as his cock grew harder. Dick whined and held tight to his bonds to keep himself stable.

"Quit teasing me," he moaned.

"Nope," Midnighter said. "We're gonna have our way with you however we see fit."

"Jerk."

"Hey! Don't go insulting my one and only," Apollo said, giving Dick's ass a hard squeeze.

"Ah, you're both awful," Dick said, grinning. His hands started playing with his bonds again. "What happens if I do escape?"

"Then you win."

"Oh, goody. What do I win?"

"You'll see if you win it," Midnighter said, stroking Dick's cock.

"If I win it?" Dick repeated. Midnighter gave his cock a tug and Dick groaned. "Looks like I'm gonna win either way."

"That's the spirit," Apollo said.

Dick kept his hands busy with the ropes while Midnighter and Apollo continued, their hands running up and down his body. Apollo rubbed some more lube around Dick's hole, gently easing a finger into him. Dick's fingers scratched at his bonds, no longer working wisely to undo them. Midnighter was teasing his hands around Dick's cock, keeping any touches light and furtive. Dick dropped his head back and tried to sway back and forth between them, eager for more skin, more heat, more everything.

Every time he reached the edge, the two pulled away, leaving him hot and aching for them. Dick whined and moaned with each touch, desperate to come. But once again they stepped back, keeping Dick wanting more.

"You're the worst," he hissed through his teeth, after the fourth time. "Please!"

"We shouldn't torture him too long," Apollo said. Dick didn't hear a response from Midnighter. This time, as he reached that peak again, they stayed with him. Apollo pressed two fingers inside him, while Midnighter lazily stroked his cock. Dick came with a cry, baring down on Apollo as he did. Finally sated, Dick hung limp from his bonds, his tight muscles finally relaxing.

Dick couldn't tell how long he stayed there, maybe a minute, maybe longer, but finally he felt himself being lowered to the ground in strong arms. He was carried to another room and laid down on a bed. When the blindfold was taken off of his eyes, Dick found himself curled between them once again. This time, Apollo was rubbing lotion onto his back, massaging the tense muscles with warm hands. Midnighter lay in front of him, rubbing balm into the bruises around Dick's wrists. Dick was aware of the way they held him, careful not to let their arousal interfere with their tending of him.

"You know, you just give me a few minutes and I can help you out with that," Dick said, grinning at them.

Apollo kissed his cheek. "Haven't had enough excitement for one night?"

"Never enough with you two."

Midnighter chuckled. "You think about that for a minute, then."

“I don’t have to,” Dick said, licking his lips. "I already have plenty of ideas."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
